


Dear Tony

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: My First Bingo [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 2018 Stony MCU Bingo, Letters, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: Tony puts down the letter with shaking hands. [For 2018 STONY MCU Bingo, “self-sacrificing”. Steve/Tony, AU, complete.]





	Dear Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and/or any other Marvel franchise. I write for fun, not for profit.
> 
>  **Warnings!:** Character death.
> 
>  _A/N:_ Written for 2018 STONY MCU Bingo. Unbetad due to time constraints. Please forgive any mistakes, I lost most of the document and re-typed in a hurry. Comments are love.
> 
> My card and the other stories I created for it can be found here: https://lacrimula-falsa.dreamwidth.org/4105.html

Dear Tony,

If you're reading this letter, today is the day I don't come back from the battlefield. Today is the day I don't come home.

I'm writing this letter at the Nova Corps headquarters. I know this is the last chance I'll get to tell you anything.

I'm selfish, Tony.

That's the reason you're on Earth now, watching the carnage from below.

I'm selfish and I'm a coward.

You're so strong, Tony, but I was too scared to take you with me. I can't watch another lover walk out onto the battlefield to die.

I lied when I said I was coming back. Strange is going to close the portal once we're through. You can't stop him, Tony, and please,  please  don't try.

I love you so much and I was always rotten at showing it. So I guess this isn't so out of character for me.

The truth is, the world needs you more. Humanity will need futurists once this is over, not relics.

I'm sorry I'm leaving you behind. So unspeakably sorry.

I

  
Tony puts down the letter with shaking hands.

That's where it ends. After the “I” there's now more words. They went to space for _this_.

A piece of paper and Steve's–

What's left of Steve. His Steve.

The shield is so heavy on his back, like it's made of stone instead of Earth's rarest metal. It's all that's left of the Avengers. A bloody shield and a suit of armour spinning endlessly through space.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt had so much potential but after belabouring it for three weeks I honestly couldn't come up with anything more than 250 words of mediocre quality. But it's the last square for my bingo, so... *throws fic at crowd* Live and let live I guess.


End file.
